Becca and Jesse
by Mindylynn
Summary: After reading and watching The Shadow Riders by Louis LaMour, I've often thought what would happen to the three brothers. This focuses on Jesse, he seemed shy around girls, so this story came to mind. These characters were created by Louis L'amour and I write this just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

After reading and watching The Shadow Riders by Louis LaMour, I've often thought what would happen to the three brothers. This focuses on Jesse, he seemed shy around girls, so this story came to mind. I do not own any characters, I make no profit, this is just for fun. This will consist of a prologue and several chapters.

Prologue

The small Missouri town was quiet that night in 1872, the Civil War beginning to be a memory; her father had just finished stitching up a boy that had run into a barbed wire fence chasing a deer. Her father, Kent, was the town's doctor, as well as owning a sizeable ranch outside of town. Becca gasped as Jonathan, her unwanted suitor, obviously drunk barged into the office pointed a gun at her father and yelled, "You could have lived if you'd convinced your daughter to marry me," and pulled the trigger. Becca screamed. A few moments later, she heard a soft voice; it was Aunt Mary.

"Becca, it's alright, you're safe with us. It's all right" Becca woke up trembling; her Aunt took her in her arms and sat with her until she calmed down. "Another nightmare?"

"It's been a while, I thought they had stopped. I hope I didn't wake the children." Becca replied.

"No, they can sleep through a thunderstorm, do you think you can go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, I think so, thank you Aunt Mary, you and Uncle Ray have been so kind to me."


	2. Chapter 2

Becca was out tending to the garden; she had taken this on as one of her responsibilities. It felt good to work in the dirt with the hope of something to show for it later. She wasn't too great of a cook, but Aunt Mary was being patient and teaching her, but she could always grow a good garden. She had just finished six long rows in preparation of planting corn. As she looked out over the landscape, she saw the acres that ran from the ranch house to the river, that was too low this early in the season, to as far as the eye could see to the north where the cattle grazed. Her uncle truly had a nice spread.

She had come to live with her uncle just a few months ago, after her unwanted suitor had killed her father. Her brothers, Gareth and James were busy with the ranch their father had left them and she needed to get away from the stares and the pity of well- meaning townsfolk. Her uncle had volunteered to take her in, since his wife, her Aunt Mary, had taken a fall and couldn't care for their young children Dolly, John and Anna. Mary had healed, but the children loved Becca so she stayed and done her best to help out, so she wouldn't be a burden.

Becca glanced at the house that had become her home, larger than some around the small town of Watkins, Texas, but not too large. It had a front porch that ran the length of the house. Her uncle had put on an addition a few years ago, after Anna was born, making Aunt Mary's kitchen larger. Becca's room was a converted pantry, just big enough for a bed, washstand and small chair. It was all she needed.

She missed her father, but this new life was good. As she was contemplating these things, she saw dust from down the narrow dirt road. This must be the Traven boys. They owned the ranch a few miles south of them. The older boy really ran the ranch with the help of his wife Kate. They had three children Ethan, George and Addie. His younger brother, Jesse lived in a small room off the ranch house and helped, as they had a large spread. He did most of the cattle wrangling. The middle brother was the sheriff in town. He lived at the ranch in a small house he'd just built for him and his new wife. He also kept a small room above the jail for when he needed to stay in town.

She hadn't met the younger brother yet, as he had just returned from a cattle drive into Kansas. Uncle Ray and the Traven's had been friends since settling in the area and often helped each other out.

Becca started to place corn kernels in the rows she had hoed as the brothers began discussing the illness that had recently swept through the cattle in the region this past winter. She noticed the younger brother was there. He was a little shorter than his two brothers, who were both over six feet, fit from working on the ranch with light brown hair that just touched his collar and almost fell into his eyes. They definitely looked like brothers, with the oldest one sporting a beard. She guessed the youngest one to be about 25 years old or so. She wondered why no one had managed to marry him yet.

She tried to dismiss the thoughts and feelings of attraction; her ordeal with Jonathan, a suitor she didn't like and the one that had killed her father was still fresh in her mind. She had sworn off men, so why was she so attracted to this one.

As the youngest brother took a crate from the wagon Uncle Ray said – "Just set it over by the post where the corn is being planted for now Jesse. I'll take care of it later."

As Jesse walked over and set it down he noticed Becca and shyly nods his head in greeting. As he looks up she notices the deep blue of his eyes.

She finally stammers, "Hi!"

"You must be Rebecca?" he asks.

"That's me, but most people call me Becca, that's what I've always been called, please call me Becca." She felt foolish going on about her name and blushed.

Jesse smiled then quickly looked at the ground; obviously awkward as he stammered for what to say next.

"I'm Jesse, I hear you're staying here with your Uncle."

"Yeah, that's right. Uncle Ray and Aunt Mary were kind enough to take me in when my father died."

"No siblings?"

"Two fiercely protective brothers, they're busy with their lives and I needed to start fresh away from Missouri."

Dal, the oldest brother hollers – "Hey Jesse, the rest of these crates won't unload themselves."

"Excuse me, I'd better keep my brothers happy." He walks away with a glance, shy smile and a wave.

Becca watches for a moment as he helps his brothers unload. She shakes her head telling herself she's not interested and gets back to the garden. When she looks up again he's sitting on the wagon ready to drive it back. Jesses waves, turns the horse and wagon around and rides off.

Uncle Ray has watched the exchange between the two without saying word. After they leave he walks over the Becca.

"He's a good kid, known him most of his life, a might shy but a hard worker and honest." He comments as he pats her on the back and walks toward the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 2

About a half mile down the road on the way back to the Traven's ranch Dal and Mac ride up to the front of the wagon Jesse is driving. Dal starts to whistle while Mac comes right out and teases him. "She' s cute, made you blush little brother."

"Yeah, she's kinda cute and nice and I did not blush, it's hot today. I don't have time for women."

Both Dal and Mac just laugh.

Back at the McWilliams, Becca is washing up to help with dinner. "Aunt Mary, can I help with the biscuits to go with the chicken? It's one thing I do know how to make."

"Sure, it's not often you volunteer to cook, you're always willing, but we both know it's not your strongest quality."

"Yeah, well Pa never taught me after Ma died he mostly hired someone to cook for us. I thought I'd better learn sometime. I can't live with you and Uncle Ray forever."

"You can stay with us, as long as you need. No rush, it's nice having another woman around. So, what do you think of our neighbors?"

"They seem nice."

"Very, good hard workers also. What about the youngest? Kinda cute huh?"

Stammering she replies, "Ah.. well, I guess. Yeah, he is."

"Ah, don't' give me that wishy washy answer, Uncle Ray said he saw how you looked at him and there's no denying how red you are right now."

"It's all this cooking, it heats the face."

The next morning while cleaning up Becca asks her Aunt more about the neighbors.

"Their Ma and Pa have both passed on. Dal, the oldest, and his wife Kate run the ranch with some help from Jesse, they have three children, George, Ethan and Addie. But I think you knew that."

"Yeah, I knew that."

"Sam lives at the ranch, but is sheriff and just married right before you got here. Jess runs cattle for the ranch and helps out as deputy sheriff when needed."

Aunt Mary pauses, she doesn't want to pressure Becca, but then decides to give a little "motherly" advice.

"Becca I know what you went through with Jonathan is tough, but don't let it sour you on all men. There are a lot of good ones out there. You deserve to be happy. The Traven's are good people."

Becca blushes at the bluntness of her aunt. " Oh, Anut Mary I didn't know you were in the match making business."

A couple of days later at the Traven ranch Jesse asks Dal hesitantly "Ah.. so what do you know about Becca, Ray's niece?"

Dal smiles and says, "Kate I think Jesse has a crush."

"Umm.. I'm just curious," he says as he turns red, "Why did she come to live here?"

"I don't know the whole story, I do know her father was killed and she wanted to start new. She's been a big help to her Aunt Mary, especially after the fall she took and the kids have really taken to her. I believe Ray was her father's youngest brother."

Kate added with a knowing smile, "You should stop by sometime," after a pause she adds with merriment, "maybe your brother can find a reason for you to stop by. Don't be like your brother was."

Dal gave her a "what me" look.

With almost a look of fear in his eyes Jesse chokes on his food and blushes.

"Now Kate, don't be playing match maker, Jesse'll figure it out. I did." Says Dal.

"It took you long enough," joked Kate.

"Well in the morning we head out for three days to bring in stray cattle, the match making will have to wait."


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning, just after the sun rose Jesse and Dal are loading the pack horse with the supplies they'll need for the next three days. Kate had packed plenty of food, George and Ethan, nine and seven years old, were helping load up the last of the gear.

"Pa, when can I come with you?" asks George.

"In a year or two, whenever your mother thinks you're ready," he said with a wink toward Kate. " Besides, I need you and Ethan to help look after you Ma and Addie."

"But that's boring."

Dal just chuckles, "Now mind your Ma, if you're good we'll practice your roping when we get back. Kate - , Sam and Shelley will be here this morning, they'll be staying in their home here on the ranch while we're gone instead of in town, if you need anything they'll be here."

Jesse and Dal ride past the barn and other out buildings, checking to make sure the gates to the pastures are closed, so the cattle they do have don't wander. They head north into the hills and along the river to look for stray cattle. They have done this many times, so they know where to look, where there's plenty of grass to eat and water to drink.

By the end of the second day they had rounded up about a dozen stray cattle. They stopped under some trees by the river to rest. "The cattle have seemed skittish and what about those carcasses we saw a ways back?" asked Jesse.

"It looks like a wolf has been around to me, the Red Wolf likes to hang around these parts from time to time. With the dry spell we've had they're probably wondering a wider range than usual, looking for food. We'd better keep the cattle close and keep a close look out." Dal looked around and grumbled under his breathe, "That's all we need."

They grouped the cattle together crawled into their bedrolls and were just dozing off when they heard the wolves start to howl. They seemed a way off.

They were startled awake in the early morning hours of the next day by the bleating of cattle, Dal was the first to where they had corralled them. "There's a wolf in there," he yelled as he fired two shots into the air. Jesse quickly untied his horse and went around to the other side of the coral trying to keep the cattle rounded up and separated from the wolf, so Dal could get a clear shot.

Dal shot and grazed the wolf, Jesse was the better shot, but he wasn't he position to do so, as he did so the wolf turned and headed right for Jesse and his horse, as the wolf ran past it startled the horse that was skittish anyway in the confusion and early morning light. The horse reared back just enough to throw Jesse off. As he fell, he hit the ground and rammed his knee into a sharp rock and landed with his back and head hitting hard. Stunned and winded he just laid there when he heard another shot and growl before the wolf dropped.

Dal ran to see if Jesse was alright, still winded Jesse gasped "get… the …cattle, I'll be alrigh…t in a minute, …just winded" After Dal gathered the few cows that had strayed he went to check on Jess who was sitting up, but looking a little pale while he rubbed his back.

"You don't look alright to me," commented Dal.

"I'll survive just a cut on my knee and a back that will be sore for a while."

"What about your head? Let me see,… Jesse 'just a cut', it's a gouge, let me find something to wrap it with, don't move."

"I'm not going anywhere; you don't have to be so bossy."

"If I didn't have a stubborn, senseless at times, little brother, I wouldn't have to be. You know I promised Ma I'd take care of you and if anything happened to my kids' favorite uncle, Kate would have my hide." Jesse just rolled his eyes, he knew his brothers and their wives cared about him, but he was wasn't a child, yet they seemed to take it upon themselves to watch out for him, now his sisters were married and moved away.

Dal found an old scrap of fabric they brought along in case they needed for any wounds on the cattle, he tore it for a wrap. He had to cut some of Jesse's pants around the knee in order to clean it with water before wrapping it. Jesse hissed in pain as the water hit the cut. "How's the back and head? Let me take a look." He took a look at the back of his head, it looked alright, no cuts, he guessed Jesse had quite a headache. Miles asked as he helped Jesse up and he winced in pain as he started to rub his back.

"Sore, but it will be alright." Looking at Dal to see if he believed him. Dal took a look at his back and said, "You've the got the start of a nasty bruise, but I think it will just be sore." He started to poke it a little and Jesse couldn't help put let out a wince of pain.

"Since it's morning let's get something to eat, give the cattle a chance to settle down and head out. It's my guess we'll have to take it a little slower at first with your back and knee."

"I said I'd be fine."

"We'll see."

Dal insisted Jesse lay back and rest until things were ready to go. Even that little bit of resting made Jesse stiff and sore, his knee didn't want to bend especially the way Miles had it wrapped. His back was going to be an issue riding, but he didn't say anything to Miles, he just gritted his teeth. He did have a headache and was little dizzy as well.

It was just a half days ride back to the ranch, but Dal found excuses to stop more often so Jesse could rest. By the time they arrived Kate, Shelley, Mac and the kids were beginning to worry having expected them sooner. Jesse was sweating from the heat and the pain in his back. His knee throbbed as well.

Sam rode out to the pasture to help them corral the horses, he came up to Dal first. "The women were getting a little worried."

"We had a run in with a red wolf last night, spooked the cattle and then Jesse's horse which threw him. He cut his knee pretty bad and bruised up his back and I know he has a headache. He's in more pain than he'll admit … and I thought you were stubborn."

"I think all us Traven's got that characteristic from Pa."

After corralling and stabling the horses, Mac and Dal convince Jesse to go have Kate and Shelley look at his knee. They were only able to do this by telling Kate what had happened and she came out and just drug him off into the ranch house.

"I can't believe you Traven's, will never admit when you're hurt or stop." she commented as she washed Jesse's knee and put a fresh wrap on it. She had her kids wait on him for the rest of the evening.

When he awoke the next day Jesse was barely moving, as his knee had stiffened and he had occasional spasms in his back. Kate heard him groaning and went in the help him. Dal and Mac wouldn't let Jesse help with the cattle that day, going as far as taking his boots so he wouldn't try. At dinner that night Kate started the conversation. "I hear there's a church social Saturday, I thought we'd all go. Mary has enlisted Becca to help with the games for the children."

"Ah, Kate you know I'm not much on socializing, Mac here has to go being sheriff and all, but Sunday meetings are enough for me." Jesse nods his head in assent.

"Now, you need to socialize once in a while, and the kids really want you and Uncle Jesse to go." Both Dal and Jesse just rolled their eyes; they knew they were doomed to go now.

"Well, I can't go someone seems to have taken away my boots," said Jesse.

"Oh, I think they'll be found by then, if I have to go, so do you." Miles almost snarled.


	5. Chapter 5

The picnic/social was held just outside of town near the river. Becca was helping Aunt Mary set up the games for the younger children when she saw Jesse ride up in the wagon. As he helped Katherine and the children out the wagon she noticed he was limping and rubbing his back. Her Uncle Jack had told her he'd taken a fall while rounding up some stray cattle, but he didn't say he'd been hurt. She continued to watch as Jesse and Dal helped to unload some logs, they'd brought for people to sit on.

She didn't realize she'd been staring until Aunt Mary said," …and you said you were just curious."

Becca quickly finished setting out the discs the children would be playing with. She took several glances Jesse's , concerned about his limp and wondering what had happened. Once she noticed him looking her way and could feel herself blush.

During the meal the two families sat together. Jesse and Becca tried not to stare, but kept themselves busy with their nieces and nephews. They were both waiting for the other to say something. After the meal the games were announced and Becca went to help.

Jesse helped clean up, as much as Katherine would let him, she felt he still needed to take it easy. He even had to admit to himself his knew and back were still somewhat sore. He settled down to watch Becca.

Mac found him. " Why don't ya just go talk to her?"

"I don't even know what I'd say."

"Little brother, try starting with hi!"

"You're so good with women. I don't even know what to say."

"Say, hi- ask her to go for a walk and the rest will come to you.:

"That's easy for you to say."

"Dal's kids seem to like her; they've played that game longer than any of the others."

"I'll think on it." He continues to watch her interact with the children. She tips her head back and laughs at something Ethan had said. She catches his eye and smiles.

After the games have finished Dal, prodded by Katherine and Shelley, Dal really didn't want to get involved, but does suggest that Becca could use some help cleaning up the game. Jesse looks up at his brother with what appears to be fear in his eyes, but heads that way anyway knowing refusal will only result in embarrassment.

As he starts to help her pick-up he breaks the awkward silence "So, um how do you like it here, so far?"

"It's good, everyone has been kind. Uncle Ray and Aunt Mary are the best. Aunt Mary's even teaching me a few domestic skills. I heard you got thrown from your horse earlier this week and you're limping, are you alright?"

"Just a cut near the knee and a bruise on the back, I'll be fine, I'm much better than a couple of days ago."

By this time the game is cleaned up, but Uncle Ray and Miles are talking business again. Mary suggests, "I think your Uncle and Miles will be jawing for a while, it's hot in the sun, why don't you walk down by the river where it's cooler."

"Ah. Sure."

Near the river it's shaded with large cottonwood trees, they find a spot to put their feet in the water. Becca asks, "Have you lived here all your life?"

"Yeah, born and raised on the ranch. Spent a few months in the army during the war, until I toke a round to my shoulder. . Healed up nicely now. " After a pause, "What brought you here?"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard."

"I've heard some."

"My father and brothers raised me, my mother died when I was four. I was my father's "little girl" and I did everything I could to be with him, even helped him with patients, he was a doctor. When my brothers had to watch me they didn't want their fun to end, so they taught me how to ride, shoot and do the things they liked. A couple of years ago this man Jonathan Noble bought a ranch down the lane from us. He came 'courting' I wasn't interested. He was a everyone will do things my way kind of guy. He wouldn't give up. Finally, he confronted my father trying to get him to pressure me to marry him. My father said no, it would have to be my decision. The next night in a drunken rage he shot and killed my father."

She paused for a minute before continuing. "I could have stayed and helped my brothers on their ranches, but I needed to get away. Aunt Mary needed some help, so I came here and as long as they'll have me I'll stay. I'm starting to get attached."

After telling her story, she shivers from the memory and Jesse awkwardly, puts his arm around her and said, "This is a good community, we look after each other."

She finally nestled her head against his shoulder, "I hear you help with the cattle on your family ranch?"

"Yeah, Ma and Pa left it to all of us. Dal really runs the business end, I help with the cattle, so does Mac, but being sheriff also, he's sometimes not around. Mac and Shelley have built a small home out there and I guess there's land for me to do the same one day, I guess. Right now I just sleep in a room off the main house. Mac has me help as deputy sheriff from time to time."

After a few more minutes, Ethan, finds them.

"Hey, my pa said he's ready to leave."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute."

Becca helps Jess up as his knew has stiffened from sitting, "Thanks for listening to my story."

Jesse not really knowing what to say, says "Anytime."

As they approach their families Jesse tells Beeca he'll see her around and gives her a hug. "Thanks for sharing your story with me."

Mac and Dal exchange know all glances.


	6. Chapter 6

About a week later Becca was at the Traven ranch for dinner, after the adults sat on the porch visiting the children were playing in the field near the barn. All of a sudden Addie screamed and ran for the adults, having heard the scream they ran toward the barn. They could smell smoke and it was coming from the barn.

They set up a bucket brigade to bring water to the barn, Mac and Dal got the two horses that were in the barn out. It appeared the fire was contained in one corner of the barn. As Jesse was the first one back in the barn he noticed George trying to put the fire out, but had gotten himself cornered. Jesse went to the window nearby, broke the glass, and climbed in. He had to yell at George to get his attention. He grabbed him and handed him through the window to Mac. As he was climbing out the fire spread catching Jesse's pant leg on fire. Dal grabbed him and using a blanket put the fire out, but not before burning his hand He carried Jesse over to the women and went back to finish help Mac with the fire.

Becca, Katherine and Shelley rushed to help Jesse. George was fine except for the coughing from the smoke. They poured cold water on Jesse's burn, it would be sore for a while, but looked like it would heal. They found some salve they put on the burn to ease the pain. They also realized Jesse had several cuts on the palms of his hands from the glass around the window. They cleaned and wrapped them. Net they noticed the burn on Dal's hand, they too cooled it off with water and put some salve on it.

They were just helping Jesse into the house when Mac and Miles. "We saved most of the barn, but we'll have to do some repairs, it looks like Jesse is out of commission for a few days."

Jesse started to reply "..No I…" but was cut off with a way of Dal's hand.

"There will be no argument on that, you rest. You saved my son and I think he has something to say."

George came in slowly with his head bent, "ah,… I'm sorry, I was looking for my wooden toy horse with the lantern and dropped it. It's my fault the barn burned and Uncle Jesse got hurt."

Jesse said, "It was an accident and I'll be fine."

Miles added, "But I think to make up for it he can help repair the damages."

Jesse started coughing from the smoke he inhaled, Becca gave him some water and washed his face.

Not too long after, Macescorted Becca home, since they wouldn't let Jesse ride. "I hope he'll be alright, that fire could have been so much worse."

"Jesse will be fine and we were lucky today, take care Becca. You'll be out tomorrow to check on him?"

"If it's alright with everyone."

"Of course it is."

Mac turned his horse around and headed home. _Yep it was more than all right. He could see it, but didn't think Jesse and Becca saw it yet, but they both had it bad for each other. They would just have to help it along._


	7. Chapter 7

After a few weeks Jesse and Becca were regulars at each other's homes. Becca having grown up reading all kinds of books was asked to help tutor Dal's children, so she came two afternoons a week to help them with their reading and writing. She often stayed for dinner.

One day Jesse rode up to the house after branding cattle all day to find his brother Mac there.

"Hey, Jesse I was just telling Becca to be alert Jonathan Noble just escaped from jail. He may not be headed this way, but I don't think we can be too careful.: Becca looked worried. He got off his horse, sat next to Becca and just hugged her, she shivered a little.

"I thought it was all over."

"We'll take care of you, I'll make sure she gets back home." He said to Mac..

"Great! Replied Mac. I've already talked to Ray, so he can be cautious. I told him I'd make sure she got home safely."

"You don't have to.. " Becca started to say.

"Yes, I do. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I am capable of taking care of myself."

"I know you are, but I want to do this, I need to do this."

Becca looked at him wondering if he'd say more. He didn't he just blushed. Finally, "Ok."

They saddled a horse for her and took off.

A few days went by and it didn't appear that Jonathan was anywhere around. Most had started to think he'd headed out of Texas where he wasn't known. On a cool autumn afternoon Becca was sitting with Ethan and Katie at a table outside the ranch house drilling them on spelling words when they heard riders approaching. When Becca turned her face she paled as she recognized one of the riders. She quickly told the children "Run, get inside- tell you ma it's Jonathan." Little Katie ran fast. Ethan hesitated just enough to be grabbed along with Becca by the riders.

Katherine had just gotten to the porch after Katie told her what was going on to see Becca and Ethan yanked unto a horse with another rider. She yelled after them – "Stop, bring them back, bring my boy back. She ran and jumped on a horse shouting to Katie to hide. She rode out to the pasture where Dal and Jesse were repairing the fence.

Angry, she yelled, "They took them, they took them."

Dal looked up – "Who, where, what?"

Katherine gained her composure and said through gasps of breath. "Three riders, have Becca and Ethan – Katie said it was Jonathan."

"Jesse go get Mac and as many people as you can and meet me at where the train to Willows meets our road."

"That's wasting time – we need to go after them now."

"Jesse I know you want to go now. They got my son too- we need to this the smart way and get them back safely."


	8. Chapter 8

About two hours later Dal, Mac, Uncle Ray and Jesse met at the trail Mac took charge since he was the sheriff. George had wanted to come to, but Dal explained he was needed at home to take care of his Ma and sister.

"Ok, consider them armed and dangerous. Jonathan's already killed once I'm sure he won't hesitate to kill one of us, though I reckon he won't harm Becca or Ethan. " Mac instructed.

"We don't know that for sure, if they give him trouble or he doesn't get what he wants…" Jesse left the rest unspoken for they all knew what he meant.

Mac said, putting his hand on Jesse's shoulder, "Jesse we all know you care for Becca and Ethan, but we have to hope. Becca's smart she'll keep them both safe." Jesse just grumbled and mounted his horse.

After riding for a few hours the sun was starting to set as they found some trees next to a creek and let the horses drink.

"I think we best stay here t'night, let the horses rest, I think we're close. They'll have to stop and they'll be slower with Becca and Ethan," Sam said.

"We'll lose time, who knows where they'll be in the morning" snarled Jesse as he throws a stick he'd had in his hand on the ground.

"Take it easy Jesse, we need fresh horses and we need to rest for when we catch up to them, remember they have my son. I want him back, but we can't go in with tired horses or us not ready or it won't turn out the way we want it to. " Dal tries to calm him.

Jesse just turned and walked away.

Ray motioned to Dal and Mac to let him talk to Jesse. Giving him a few minutes he walked over to Jesse who was slumped against a tree.

"Jess – I know you're worried, we all are, Hey, Becca's my niece I want her back and May will never forgive me if I don't. Dal is itching to get Ethan back, we will, we have to believe it."

"Ray, I never realized until now how much I care for her, I've said nothing to her about it."

"I know son, it took me quite a while to admit my love for May and she had to almost ring it out of me, threatened to find someone else." He rose and extended his hand to Jesse, "come get some sleep we'll want to start early tomorrow."

As they walked back to camp Dal was pacing nervously. Ray said to Jesse," Now we have to calm Dal down.

"Good luck with that."

Ray hollered to Dal, "Come on Dal, you too, to sleep. We need to be fresh in the morning," admonished Uncle Ray.

"I'll take first watch, " said Mac.

Further down the trail Becca, Ethan and their kidnappers were setting up camp as well. Ethan was huddled next to Becca quietly sobbing, "Becca, what do we do? I miss my Ma and Pa and even

Addie. I want to go home. Do you think they are looking for us?"

" Yes, I'm sure they'll find us, we just have to hang on until then." A light rain was beginning with a wind that sent a chill through them. Jonathan approached.

"I've set up a tent for you two. You know Becca if you would have just married me none of this would have happened."

"You're not going to put the blame on me for this. I will never marry you." She turned, grabbed Ethan by the elbow and went into the tent.

After tucking Ethan in, Becca lay there hoping and praying for help. She knew one thing and that was she needed to take care of Ethan and watch for any opportunity to get word or leave a clue for Jesse, his brothers and Uncle Ray. She knew they would come. She realized at that point she had thought of Jesse first and it surprised her. She gradually drifted off the sleep.

Just before the sun peeked over the horizon they broke camp, all were itching to get going.

About an hour later, Mac, who'd ridden out ahead came racing back; he'd picked up tracks just ahead. They were headed southeast. "I found tracks, it's got to be them, they have a horse with a broken shoe and it's the same tracks. It looks like they picked up a wagon somewhere along the way."

"Well, let's go, looks like a storms coming," said Uncle Ray as he pointed north toward the dark thunderclouds the wind started to blow.

"If it's a typical downpour we don't want to get stuck out in the open and neither will they, replied Dal." They'll head for the trees where there could be shelter."

They turned their horsed toward the southeast just as the rain started. Just a gentle rain for now.

As the rain continued and the wind picked up the wagon tracks got deeper. "Looks like they've slowed the heavier wagon isn't going to make much progress in the mud," commented Ray.

Just as they were about to find shelter Mac spotted a wagon with three horses tied to the back and a canvas covering nearby strung between several trees. It looked like they'd made a tent like shelter until the storm passes. Mac motioned for the rest to stop while he crept to the top of a small hill and looked down. As lightening illuminated the area he saw Ethan run from the bushes into the shelter. They'd found them. It began to rain harder.

He silently crept back to the others. "It's them just over the hill, I saw Ethan. I know it's raining, but if we take them now they should be surprised."

Mac and Dsl came at them from over the hill while Jesse and Ray came around the back of the wagon tying their horses to nearby trees and creeping up behind the wagon, using it as cover.

Once they were in position Mac and Dal rode their horses over the hill yelling for Jonathan to come out. As Jonathan came out with guns raised to face Dal and Mac, Jesse and Ray snuck into the shelter. Becca stated to say something, but Uncle Ray put a finger to his lips for he to be quiet. Ethan stayed quiet with eyes wide.

They could hear Dal demanding Jonathan release Becca and Ethan; they quietly got them out when one of Jonathan's friends fired a shot at Dal. Mac joined Da; and they quickly retreated behind a clump of trees firing back. Jesse and Ray fired at Jonathan and the others as they ran from the tent, Ray leading them behind the wagon while Jesse brought up the rear. Jonathan turned to see Becca and Ethan just taking shelter behind the wagon. Jesse was covering them as he ran behind. Sam and Miles saw this and fired on Jonathan to draw his attention away from them. Just as Ray, Becca and Ethan reached the safety of the wagon Jesse turned as Jonathan's friend, Buck appeared, they both fired at once.

Jesse's shot went through the others heart, but Buck's shot found Jesse's left shoulder. Jesse let a small groan, stumbled, but regained enough balance to scramble behind the wagon.

Realizing Jesse had been shot Becca tried to stop the bleeding while he complained that he was fine. "You are not fine, you're been shot and you're bleeding like a river. Let me help."

Ray said, "I'll hold them off, you help Jesse." Jesse groaned in pain as Becca pressed some petticoat she'd torn up to stop the bleeding. She ended up wrapping around the best she could to secure it temporarily considering the circumstances and the rain was not helping much.

Mac and Dal had chased Jonathan and his other friend off, wounding the friend. They jumped off their horses and Dal hugged Ethan while they both wept in relief (Dal didn't care if anyone saw him cry this time). Mac realized Jesse was lying on the ground trying to get up, but noticed he was bleeding. He and Ray put their hands on his chest and pushed him back down, at least for now. Ray said, 'It's best to get Becca and Ethan to safety and get Jesse some help instead of taking off after them."

Dal asked Mac, "Doesn't Uncle Ben have a small cabin nearby he uses when he's on a drunk and Aunt Martha kicks him out?"

Mac answered, "Yeah, but it's more like a shack instead of a cabin and who knows what shape it's in, but it's better than being in the rain, that canvas they strung up has a few holes in it now, so that's not an option.

"It's at least dry, "said Ray.

"Looks like it's the cabin, it's our only option," said Mac. "This wagon's mired in mud or we'd take it with us, Jesse can you ride?"

"Yeah," as he tried to sit up he winced in pain.

"Take it easy we'll help you."

They helped Jesse onto a horse. Ethan rode with his dad and Becca rode the horse of the man Jesse killed. She kept close to Jesse as he wasn't looking too well.


	9. Chapter 9

Within an hour the rain had slowed to a trickle; they reached the cabin.

"Uncle Ben must be on good behavior, he's not here," remarked Mac.

Jesse had slumped over almost unconscious. Dal and Miles help him off his horse. His legs buckled on him, Becca gasped and said, "We need to get him inside." His brothers half carried, half drug him into the cabin. It was a small one-room cabin, fairly tidy. There was a straw mattress on the floor, they laid Jesse on the mattress and balled up some blankets for a pillow. His teeth were chattering from being wet and cold.

Becca kneeled down next to Jesse and started issuing instructions to his brothers. Ray said, "She knows what she's doing." They were surprised at her knowledge, but followed them anyway.

"Dal get him out of his wet clothes, cover him up to get him warmed up. Mac, help me find anything we can use for bandages." They searched the room and found a few scraps of cloth. "That's not enough." Becca rips out the rest of her petticoat and instructs Mac to tear them into strips. "Dal I need water."; Dal goes out to the rain barrel. "Ray see if you can get Ethan dry."

Becca kneels down next to Jesse, he's barely conscious, but not coherent. She takes off the makeshift bandage she put on "I've got to stop the bleeding.' Jesse moans as she pokes around at the wound. "The bullets still in there."

Uncle Ray had started a fire in the fireplace and was warming Ethan by the fire.

Dal comes in with the water. I need a small knife or something to dig out the bullet. I can feel it. Mac pulls a small knife out of his boot. "I'll just get it cleaned."

Even with a few tears running down her face Becca maintains control, to Dal and Mac"this will hurt hold him down, he can't be moving around, as she starts digging the bullet out she's talking to herself, but Dal and Mac can hear her. "Jesse you'd better stop bleeding and be alright. After Jonathan I swore I'd never fall in love, never. Then I meet you and thought it would be nice to have friend and I've tried to keep an emotional distance, but after the fire incident I knew, she stammers I knew I loved you. I just didn't dare tell you. Now you have to be all right so I can tell you. Don't you dare die on me!"

"Got it she said as she pulled the bullet out and gave it to Mac. "We need to clean the wound, is there any whiskey around?", Jesse is breathing hard and in and out of consciousness.

Dal is shocked, " I don't think getting drunk is the answer."

"Not for drinking, for sterilizing the wound – since we don't have anything else. "

"Umm, oh."

Mac rummaged through an old wooden box, "Here's a bottle about ¼ full.

"That will have to do" She poured it on the wound. Jesse moans and tries to thrash around, but Dal and Mac hold him tight. Jesse soon passes out. Becca cleans the wound and using the strips Mac tore from her petticoat she makes a bandage and wraps it around him to secure it.

When she is done she says, "Someone needs to watch him. Make sure he doesn't start bleeding again," and goes outside to a clump of trees. She sits down and starts to sob.

Dal and Mac watched in shock as she left. Mac says," Did you know she could do that?'

"No"

Dal says to Ethan as he nods to Ray," Son, come sit next to Uncle Jesse." Ray realizing this is to help the boy and give him something to do adds, "I'll help you Ethan together we can take good care of your Uncle Jesse."

Dal motions for Mac to come with him. They pause at the cabin door for a moment before approaching Becca.

Becca stops sobbing, "Sorry for ordering you around like that."

Mac says," That's alright, You knew what to do and you've probably saved our little brother's life. We are grateful. How did you know what to do?"

"you knew my father was a doctor?"

"Yeah"

" I was his precious only daughter and when my mother died when I was young he'd often take me to his office in town or on calls with him, since my brothers were busy helping on the ranch. I became interested and asked if I could assist him,..," she smiles,…"he never could say no to me, so he taught me."

Dal asks, "Why didn't you become a doctor yourself."

"No one would go to a woman doctor, a midwife yes, but not a doctor. Then he was killed and I came to live with Uncle Ray."

Mac hesitates, but then asks," Did you mean what you said about your feelings for our brother?"

"Yeah, I guess I didn't realize how strong those feelings were until I saw him collapse after getting off the horse. I don't know if he feels the same."

"Trust me he does," says Mac. "Give him time, he's shy around women."

"I hope we have the time."

"Why don't you got check on him and we'll get something for us all to eat?" said Dal.

As she walks into the cabin Uncle Ray meets her and envelopes her into a big hug and holds her tight. "You've become a part of our family, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. And your Aunt Martha would have my hide if anything did. That young man lying over there is a fine young man, don't be afraid."

"I love you Uncle Ray."

"Go take care of him."

Becca checked the bandages and things looked good. Jesse was sleeping even though there was pain etched on his face, but at least he was resting. She wiped his forehead where there were still smudges of blood.

That night after they were able to find enough blankets for everyone Dal, Mac and Ray took turns keeping watch while Ethan and Becca stayed close to Jesse to watch him and they soon fell asleep.

Just before sunrise Jesse moaned, startling Becca awake. He reached for her hand, turned his head toward her and said, "I love you too."

Becca gasped, stunned, "You heard my ranting; I thought you were out of it."

"In and out, but I heard. I feel awful.'

"Being shot and losing a lot of blood will do that to a person," joked Becca.

"Hey, I'm a little vague on the details. Did you fix me up?"

"Yeah, the best I could."

"Thanks, he said weakly.

"You rest now." Jesse drifted off to sleep.

A couple of hours later, Dal, Mac and Uncle Ray were outside talking. "Jesse will still be weak, but we need to try to head out. Hopefully, Jonathan and his goon headed the other way, but we can't be sure," said Mac.

"Not to mention Mary probably hasn't slept since we left and she'll have my hide if I don't get Becca back pronto," added Uncle Ray.

"I agree, but how are we going to get Jesse on a horse?" asked Dal.

Ethan, who'd been wondering about hollered, "Here's an old wagon - do you think I can ride in it. "They went to check it out. Behind the outhouse sat a small run down wagon, but they thought it just might work.

When they returned to the cabin Jesse was awake and trying to sit up. They helped him. When he went to pull off the overs is when he realized he was only in his undergarments.

Turning red he weakly asked, "Where are my clothes?"

"When we got here we were all drenched, you had lost a lot of blood, were wet, cold and shivering. We striped you down and found some warm blankets to cover you." Said Uncle Ray.

"Here's your clothes, little brother, nice and dry," teased Mac.

"Thanks, I think," he replied.

Becca had been making a sling during the conversation.

"You need to try not to move that arm and shoulder so it doesn't start bleeding again, after you're dressed we'll put that arm in a sling."

Jesse just groaned.

They soon realized that Jesse would need some help getting dressed as his shirt got tangled around his head and with one arm out of commission and even after a some broth he was still pretty weak from the blood loss and pain.

"I'll step outside and get some water, why don't one of you help him, " blushed Becca.

Dal looked at Mac and Mac looked at Dal. " This will be awkward."

"Awkward for you, what about me, I can do it just give me time," he complained between gasps of pain.

"Swallow your pride, you're barely sitting up." They got his shirt over his head and his right arm in, but the left arm was a little tougher. Every time they tried to move his arm Jesse groaned in pain and went so white they thought he'd pass out again.

Very carefully inch by inch they finally got his shirt on, as they were helping him put his legs in his pants, he said "This is humiliating." They just laughed.

"Blackmail material for us, little brother."


	10. Chapter 10

After a quick breakfast they managed to hitch a horse to the wagon. Becca would drive the wagon, Jesse would ride in the back propped on some blankets with Ethan to watch him. They hooked the extra horse and Jesse's horse to the back.

After the rain the day before the morning was cool, but it soon turned hot and humid as the sun rose higher in the sky. They stopped early for the night. Jesse had to be helped from the wagon; he was still pretty weak, but was able to sit up with support and have some dinner. His shoulder had started to bleed, so Becca cleaned it and wrapped it again.

By the end of the second day Jesse was doing a little better, although still in considerable pain.

"One more day and we should be back at the ranch."

After a quick dinner Jesse and Becca sat by a boulder and watched the sky.

"I'm glad you're doing better. I didn't realize how much you had become a part of my life until you were lying there bleeding," said Becca almost in tears.

"Hey, come here he pulled her close with his good arm. "When you were taken I was so angry, mostly at Jonathan, but also at myself, I'd never told you I cared. I'm not good at stuff like that," he ended shyly.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Becca.

"I don't know. See what happens?"

"If you weren't hurt I'd punch you for that vague answer," she joked.

"We'll figure it out when we get back, but I'd like to see a lot more of you and when I'm better and can build a little home well we'll see …," he abruptly stopped shock he had said that aloud and blushed.

Becca could see he was getting tired, "You need to sleep" and went to get up.

He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head and said, " Just sit here a little while, please" She snuggled close and they were soon fast asleep.

Dal and Mac came to see if they were ready to call it a night and found the two sound asleep with Becca's head on Jesse's shoulder and Jesse's head resting on top of her head with his good arm draped around her.

They chuckled and Mac said, "I think our little brother may have finally figured out what to say," Mac covered them and they walked away.

The ranch proved to be only another half -day ride. Addie saw them coming up the road and ran to tell everyone. "Mama, Mama they're back, they're back.'

May and the children were there they'd been there since it happened, each giving comfort to each other. Katherine, May and the children raced to greet them. When Ethan saw his mother, he jumped from the wagon and ran to her. Katherine picked him up and just hugged him and wept. "So glad you're safe, so glad you're safe."

"Mom you can let me go now," said Ethan.

Dal had caught up, "Let your Ma hug you, she's been worried." Dal bent down and kissed Katherine, she whispered "Thank you, I can always count on you."

As the rest pulled up to the house Mac's wife came running out. Mac swept her up in a huge hug. Becca had stopped the wagon and was hugging May and the children.

Uncle Ray was helping Jesse out of the wagon. Jesse found it hard to maneuver with just one arm. May gasped as she realized Jesse was hurt and ran to help. With concern she asked, "What happened? Do you need a doctor?" With frustration turning to Ray, "Ray why didn't you tell us he needed help right away."

Jesse came to Ray's defense, "May, I'll be alright, Becca patched me up, just a little sore."

"Knowing you and your brothers there is more to the story than that, besides you look pale and those gritted teeth tell me you're in quite a bit of pain."

May and the others helped him into the house and Katherine found a spot for him to lie down. While Becca checked the wound, cleaned it, put new dressing on it and replaced the sling they told them the story.

After settling Jesse for some rest, against his wishes, but he was too weak to put up much of a fight, it was decided Becca would come by every day to check on him until he recovered.


	11. Chapter 11

After a little of a week of resting, Jesse was restless and Becca arrived to find Jesse on a horse ready to leave.

"What do you think you're doing? Your shoulder isn't strong enough to ride yet."

"I'm just going for a slow ride, just a little yonder, past the stables, want to come?'

"Sure, since someone needs to keep an eye on you, but why are you going there? There's no cattle over there."

"Well, I thought since the creek winds its way in that direction it would be a nice place for a little home," he paused, "I've had a lot of time to think and if it's alright with you I thought we could get married once the house was done and you'd share it with me." He turned to look at her in a nervous sort of way.

Soon she smiled and said, "I thought you'd never ask, yes of course as long as you let others help and you don't start until you are healed."

They rode to the meadow, dismounted and gently hugged and shared their first passionate kiss.

Walking hand in hand and leading the horses they decide to tell his family. They are surprised that Aunt May, Uncle Ray, the kids and all the Traven clan are in the yard when they walk up Jesse asks, "What's going on?"

"I had a feeling I knew what you were up to so I had everyone come over, so you could tell us all at once,." said Shelley. Becca and Jesse both blushed. Besides Mac and I have an announcement of our own.

Mac said, " Since, I'm older I'll go first, but before he could say anything Shelley blurted out "We're going to have a baby." Mac blushes and everyone laughs and congratulations them. A keg is brought out and food is prepared and they all settle down to good food and family.

Just days later Becca and Jesse were in town getting supplies for the ranches and they stopped at the café for a small meal as they made plans for their wedding. They both wanted something simple, Jesse even suggested eloping, but they both knew this would disappoint both families. Just as they finished they heard a commotion outside, Jesse went out to see what was going on, Becca followed.

Coming across the street was Jonathan. Mac was running to stop him. He unholstered his gun and said calmly, yet firmly, "Stop right there Jonathan."

Surprised that he knew his name he paused for a moment than said, "Get out of my way, I'm after one person and I'm taking Becca with me."

Jesse starts to join Mac, Becca grabs his arm, their eyes lock and a few moments later Becca whispers, "Be careful."

"I can't let you do that," says Mac, also realizing Jonathan is drunk.

Jonathan slurs, "Whaaas it to you?"

Mac realizes Jonathan doesn't know who he is, he thinks "He must not have gotten a good look at me when we rescued Becca and Ethan." Jesse has now joined him.

Mac answers, "You see this is my little brother, I promised ma I wouldn't let crazy's like you harm him."

"Mac I can handle this," says Jesse.

Dal steps up next to them, they hadn't seen him approach. "We'll hand this together, we're family and so is Becca." Than to Jonathan, "Traven's always stand together, you have a beef with one of them you have a beef with all of us."

By this time the other citizens have vacated the street save for a few onlookers. Mac states, "It's three against one, it's your move, but I suggest putting down the gun. I'm a good shot, so is Dal, but little brother here is the best and he doesn't miss. He may be the quiet one, but don't mess with anyone in the family or you have to face him."

Jonathan sways and goes for his gun, but before he can clear the holster he has three shots in him. He staggers forward trying to pull the gun from the holster, but face plants into the street.

As he dies on the street the three brothers approach. Mac puts his hand on Jesse's shoulder and says, "Its really over now, Jesse. It looks like all that time shooting targets as kids paid off since it looks like we all hit the mark this time."

Becca runs out and hugs them all and asks Dal, "Where did you come from?"

"A telegraph sent to Ray with a message, Ray rushed over to the ranch hoping you'd still be there. A message from a Gareth McWilliams that said he'd heard Jonathan was headed to Grafton and was expected to be there today. Knowin' you were here I thought I'd come to warn him out of town."

Hugs him and again and says thank you. Uncle Ray rides up, quickly jumps off his horse and takes Becca in a huge hug.

Dal asks, "Gareth any relation?"

"One of my brothers."

"Oh, message also said he and his two brothers were coming to town to pass inspection on who intended to marry their little sister and if they approved stick around for the wedding."

Jesse gulped and looked a little frightened. Becca wove her arm through his, gave him a kiss on the check and said, "You'll pass with flying colors."

After the arrival of her brothers and them deeming Jesse somewhat worthy of their sister (no one would ever really be worthy of their little sister) and threatening to hunt him down if he ever broke her heart they along with Aunt May, Uncle Ray and the Traven family (even Uncle Ben and Aunt Martha came) the wedding was held under a big cottonwood tree next to the creek on Uncle Ray's ranch. At the end of the ceremony Jesse kissed his bride while friends and family clapped. Aunt May cried.

Later that day they rode into the night toward their small home on the Traven ranch.


End file.
